Chocolate
by L. Mirage
Summary: Día de San Valentín. Alfred, quien recibe muchos chocolates, va con Arthur pero encuentra al inglés ocupado, ¿qué hará? Gakuen. UsUk


–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

–

_**Chocolate**_

–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** Día de San Valentín. Alfred, quien recibe muchos chocolates, va con Arthur pero encuentra al inglés ocupado, ¿qué hará? Gakuen.

**Parejas:** USUK, sí, ahora dejaré que Alfred tome la delantera.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

–Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

–Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

–N/A: notas de autora.

–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 Chocolate amargo**

–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Era un excelente día para Alfred F. Jones ¿cómo no serlo? Era día de San Valentín. ¿Por qué era un excelente día para él? Bueno, no podía ser menos para el chico que lo tenía todo, era de buena apariencia, rubio de ojos azules, mandíbula fuerte, alto, de sonrisa juguetona, no tan buen estudiante pero capitán del equipo de fútbol americano.

Era obvio que tendría admiradoras a montones, aunque había algo que empañaba la perfección de Jones, un secreto… oscuro, muy oscuro. Era gay. ¡Oh sí! El chico de oro era gay ¿quién era la victi… es decir el afortunado?

El antiguo amigo de la infancia de Alfred, un chico de ascendencia inglesa llamado Arthur Kirkland, un joven algo más bajo que Alfred, de cabello rubio oro con unos ojos verde esmeralda y lo más peculiar del chico, dos grandes cejas que extrañamente no quedaban mal con él.

En todo el día había estado recibiendo miradas soñadoras y risitas tontas, aunque eso le inflaba el ego no alegraba a su corazón, en un inicio Alfred pensó que algo andaba mal con él, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

_Todo comenzó cuando miró como Francis (hasta ese día un buen amigo, aunque algo pervertido) acosaba a Arthur… Alfred sintió que un hoyo se abría debajo de él y se hundía, comenzando a sonrojarse, el incidente fue detenido por los amigos del francés quienes le llamaron._

_Una sola ocasión no hubiera importado, es normal tener celos de amigos ¿cierto? Claro que sí, y con eso se convenció el americano… hasta que vio eso._

_Había sido una tarde normal y él se la había pasado toda la tarde jugando videojuegos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó y él al ser el más cercano abrió, se sorprendió al ver que del otro lado se encontraba Arthur, todavía en shock le dejó pasar y se quedó de piedra cuando su hermano y el rubio comenzaron a platicar y después subieron a la habitación del ojivioleta, sin tomarle mucha importancia regresó a sus videojuegos por lo menos hasta que la llamada de la naturaleza le reclamó, ya de regreso a la sala escuchó ¿un gemido? Seguido de la voz de Arthur. Veloz el americano colocó la oreja detrás de la puerta y se fue sonrojando al escuchar._

– _¿Qué demonios…? –preguntó quedito y abrió violentamente la puerta. –Matty ¿qué le haces a Arthur? – demandó_

_La escena le hizo quedarse en shock, Matthew estaba sentado en la cama con el inglés frente a él con la pierna extendida mientras le sobaba._

– _¿Pasó algo Al? – el gemelo preguntó más por malicia que otra cosa, tal vez su hermano fuera ignorante pero él sabía lo que le pasaba._

–_No… nada. – y así como entró salió completamente rojo, sólo le quedó en la mente la cara de placer que tenía el inglés._

_A partir de entonces su mente le comenzó a hacer malas pasadas, en los peores momentos le venían imágenes no santas sobre un inglés._

Regresó su mente al frente cuando vio que había llegado a su casillero, al abrirlo vio todos los chocolates y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, era genial, después de todo se le había ocurrido al héroe… así que sin dudarlo agarró todos esos chocolates y salió corriendo buscando a alguien.

–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Arthur Kirkland no era alguien muy feliz en esos momentos, en todo el tiempo que llevaba había sacado ya de "ciertos" lugares a por lo menos seis parejitas… entendía que fuera el "día del amor" pero ¡no tenían que exagerar! ¿Qué acaso no pensaban en su futuro? Cualquier descontrol hormonal podría joderlo por completo.

Muchos no entendían por qué el presidente del concejo estudiantil era tan… ¿amargado? Bueno no todos tenían la fortuna de mami y papi para estudiar en esa academia tan exclusiva, así que tenía que mantener en vista todo lo que pudiera afectar su futuro ¿eso lo hacía un amargado? No le importaba, tenía que sacar adelante a su madre que se mataba trabajando para poder mandarlo a él a esa escuela.

Además como presidente tenía que ver que el orden se cumpliera, después de todo, los estudiantes no podían ir por ahí comportándose de manera inapropiada. Como quisiera poder sólo irse a su casa y comer un _apple__ pie_ de los que preparaba su madre, además por ser día de San Valentín lo más seguro es que su progenitora llegara pronto a casa y podrían cenar juntos.

Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre diferentes cosas, recordó a su amigo Matthew y en que debía agradecerle por darle un masaje en el pie cuando se lo torció jugando al fútbol, ¿quizá aceptara un _pie_? Le salían decentes, a comparación de sus amados scones… aunque el pensar en su amigo le hizo recordar al gemelo de éste, Alfred, aquel idiota que cuando eran pequeños los tres eran inseparables pero que hoy en día se la pasaba ignorándolo.

Jones solía comportarse extraño, más de una vez cuando iba a saludarlo éste salía corriendo diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, no es que a Arthur le interesara mucho… mentira, claro que le interesaba ¿por qué demonios Jones no podía regresar a ser como cuando eran niños? Ahora era un idiota con músculo que sólo le importaba el fútbol americano. Como le gustaría regresar a cuando eran amigos.

Un grito lo sacó de su ensoñación.

– ¡ARTIE! – era imposible no escuchar la voz chillona de ese norteamericano.

– ¿Qué quieres? – vale, tal vez lo extrañaba pero eso no quitaba que ahora estuviera enojado con el chico, pero aun así espero pacientemente para que lo alcanzara.

–Mira Artie, todos los chocolates que he recibido ¿a que soy el mejor eh?, ¿a que sí?... no sabía que las chicas pudieran regalar tantas cosas. ¿Estás celoso del héroe? –al americano le encantaba hacer enojar al inglés… Se miraba tan lindo… ok él no pensó en eso.

–Mira… –comenzó el inglés cuando los interrumpieron.

–Esto… superior Arthur ¿tiene un momento? – una chica tímida le habló.

–Claro. – Arthur se acercó a ella curioso.

–Sé que no nos conocemos pero… desde la ceremonia de bienvenida lo noté, después supe que era presidente estudiantil, además de pertenecer al equipo de fútbol y pensé "él realmente es genial"… me gustaría entregarle esto, los hice yo misma, siento que usted es como el sabor de mis chocolates… bueno gracias por todo, no necesita contestarme nada… sólo quería que lo supiera. – la chica sonrío cálidamente mientras se retiraba, feliz de haber podido expresar su admiración.

Arthur simplemente se quedo en shock, nunca nadie le había regalado nada por San Valentín, ¡y menos algo hecho a mano! Por eso se sorprendió y se sonrojó cosa que no pasó desapercibida para cierto norteamericano que sintió celos de ver a otra persona sacar esa expresión de su Arthur.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona celosa haría, le quitó el paquete al inglés que salió de su ensoñación, la abrió y se comió los chocolates.

–Estos están muy buenos. –murmuró Alfred.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡ALFRED!... ¡TÚ!, ¡REGRESA ESO AHORA MISMO IDIOTA! – el inglés agarró por la chaqueta al más alto y comenzó a zarandearlo.

Aunque nunca espero lo que pasó a continuación, Alfred le agarró por los hombros y le beso, Arthur se quedó en shock sin saber qué hacer, por lo menos hasta que sintió la lengua del otro entrando en su boca y pasando uno de los chocolates.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban como ausentes y jadeando, de la nada Alfred se sonrojó profusamente y salió corriendo.

– ¿Qué? – se preguntó Arthur, aún podía sentir el sabor de los chocolates, amargo con un toque dulce por el relleno de fresa a la vez que algo agrio.

Fue entonces que Arthur pareció reaccionar ¡ALFRED LO HABÍA BESADO!, su cara se coloreó en un tono rojizo y sin dudarlo salió corriendo hacia donde había huido el norteamericano, por más que lo buscó no lo encontró, fue entonces que recordó que Matthew le había mencionado un lugar detrás de los invernaderos donde su hermano solía ir cuando quería estar solo, por lo que se dirigió a ese lugar.

Efectivamente, el chico estaba ahí murmurando solo mientras caminaba…

–Alfred. –le llamó.

–Genial ahora hasta escucho su voz ¿qué sigue eh? Comenzar a fantasear despierto con él… suficiente tengo con lo que sueño, gracias cerebro por las torturas.

–Alfred deja de hacerte el idiota. – le reclamó rojo el inglés por lo que escuchó.

–Si no lo hago, eres tú voz que se parece a la de Artie, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? De seguro Artie ya no va a querer hablarme, dirá que soy un raro.

– ¿Y por qué diría eso? – el inglés estaba realmente confundido.

–Pues porque lo amo, ¿por qué más? – al parecer Alfred no se había dado cuenta que hablaba en voz alta y que además el verdadero Arthur estaba ahí, después de todo ese lugar sólo lo conocían él y su hermano gemelo.

– ¿En serio? – el inglés estaba realmente sorprendido. _¿Lo amaba? Pero si siempre lo ignoraba, al menos que fuera porque no lo aceptaba…_

–Mira cerebro, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien pero ¿cómo puedes olvidar algo así? Llevo no sé cuánto enamorado de ese inglés, vale que no lo aceptaba pero hace un momento… cuando esa chica le dio los chocolates sólo quería llevármelo de ahí y encerrarlo en una habitación y no dejar que nadie más lo viera… como si no supiera que la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil lo quiere, sólo no se acercan porque saben que Artie es peligroso… y el que yo los haya amenazado no tiene nada que ver.

–Creo que tienes un problema Jones. – respondió Arthur mientras una sonrisa confiada aparecía en su cara y se acercaba al ojiazul.

– ¿Arthur? – tartamudeó el chico dándose la vuelta, _¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?_ Cuando vio la mirada del ojiverde y recordó lo que recién había dicho comenzó a temblar. – Es-escucha Artie n-no es lo que tú crees, so-sólo estaba intentando pro-protegerte… sí, eso.

–Creo que tus acciones merecen un castigo. – sentenció el más bajo mientras se acercaba.

A cada paso que daba, el americano retrocedía hasta que topó con la pared y no tuvo a dónde huir, cerró los ojos por inercia cuando sintió que una mano tomaba su nuca y a la vez, que unos labios asaltaban los suyos, abrió los ojos por reflejo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando sintió que el otro se iba a retirar lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a él mientras profundizaba el beso, cuando ambos se separaron, Alfred sólo se puso más rojo mientras que Arthur le sonrío con malicia.

–Espero que para la próxima vez no hagas cosas idiotas y sólo me digas lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

–¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Taran termine este one–shot, no pude resistirme soy una chocoadicta así que tenía que escribir algo sobre esto, la verdad no sé si habrá otros como éste en la página y si los hay y parece similar me disculpo…

Ok, se que no es Lunes, pero debido a mi salud es difícil para mi el hecho de estar sentada en la computadora, conforme mi beta me vaya entregando los O-S y pueda sentarme en la computadora los subire, de todos modos les dejare el titulo de todos ellos, estaran acomodados en orden de aparición.

—Espejo

—Hot dog

—Arlequin

—¿Por qué?

—El nacimiento de un pais

—Locura (sin duda alguna mi favorito por la tematica que abarca, muy relacionada con el fic que estaba trabajando antes de mi enfermedad)

—Demasiado tarde

—El deber de un hermano mayor

Para el Viernes 31 de Agosto si todo sale bien, subire mis historias regulares y quien sabe y suba los prologos de las nuevas historias.


End file.
